


All Grown Up.

by akxshyaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aobajousai, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru Are Related, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, M/M, OiKuroo If You Squint, Oikawa Toruu Ships IwaKage, Sorry if this is terrible lmao, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Tobio is the cutest baby, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Oikawa Tooru, Wingman Oikawa Toruu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxshyaaa/pseuds/akxshyaaa
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime knew his best friend had a sibling by the name of Tobio, who unknown to Hajime, has been in love with him since forever. He's always been following Toruu and Hajime until he wasn't.He'd still see him of course, but when he meets Tobio again when he's in his last year of High School its like a punch in the stomach. He isn't that tiny shy boy anymore. He's handsome, actually knows how to communicate and Hajime definitely didn't sign up for this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	All Grown Up.

Hajime never really knew when or how Toruu and himself had become friends. It just happened really. They met in Kindergarten. Toruu was just getting into volleyball and had somehow managed to pull Hajime into his craze and thus, they had become friends. The best of friends. Not that Hajime would admit that.

Hajime had never known anything about Toruu's home life. Like for example, when he first visited Toruu's home when he eight- He got to know that he had a white cat named Miku and he also had a little brother, named Tobio.

The only things Hajime knew about Tobio were his age (six), And where his room was (right across from Toruu's). He never actually acknowledged him. According to Toruu, he was "Small. He also acts like a brat sometimes. So don't mind him." And he didn't mind him. Toruu and he kept on with their obsession with volleyball and played every second of every day. And of course, Tobio followed them. He also started playing because of them but never in front of them because he knew Toruu would never ever stop teasing him about it.

Tobio was in awe with Hajime. He would always look up to him (well he had to lmao) with this feeling... Well, he couldn't really describe it, it made his stomach churn and made his mind go upside down. He'd asked his friend, Shouyou about it and the ginger simply replied with, "You're in love, its what my mommy says she feels with my daddy." Being six and having absolutely no concept of any emotion. He got scared of it. He didn't know how to handle it or what to do about it so he just let it be there, but being around Hajime really didn't help his case. He was enamoured with his cool kid bruises and cuts on his elbows and knees. So he shut himself up. Locked himself in his room, or spent most to all of his time at either the Hinata's or with his parents. He couldn't bear being near Hajime anymore.

It didn't take long for Hajime to realize that Toruu and he didn't have a tail on them anymore. He didn't know why Tobio stopped being around them but then again he knew absolutely nothing about the awkward little kid. The only time he saw him or glimpses of him was when he'd spend the night at the Oikawa's and woke up early enough to see him eating breakfast.

When he was fourteen, he and Toruu were third years in Junior High and that's when he actually saw Tobio, for more than five minutes. Tobio had joined the volleyball club because Toruu had demanded he does so. But Toruu never actually taught his brother anything, no matter how much Tobio asked. 

Tobio was reminded of his past feelings for the spiky-haired boy. He was six years more mature so he thought he would know what he was doing and could put away his past feelings but nope. The second he saw Hajime. His feelings came hurtling towards his heart and hit him like a rock. So he avoided Hajime. It wasn't that hard when the other boy didn't pay attention to him. He didn't mind. At least he thought he didn't. Seeing how much time his brother and the boy he had feelings for spent together he felt a wave of jealousy rise upon him. But he managed to push everything aside and take out his emotions on volleyball. So he practised and practised. 

Hajime never really saw Tobio after he joined the volleyball club. But there was an instance when he and Tobio talked and it was right before a match.

"Tobio-Kun, can you please pass me my bag."

"Ah! S-sure, Iwaizumi-san."

Believe it or not, that's when he first saw Tobio without bangs in his face, covering his eyes. His eyes were stunning and his voice got deeper and Hajime fell for him. Not that he realized it.

However, Hajime found himself wanting to listen to Tobio and look at Tobio more and more often. And he really didn't know what to do about it. What is this feeling?! So he decided to confide in none other than his mother.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Haji?"

"How did you know that you liked dad?"

"Well. I found myself wanting to be near him more and more. I wanted to hear him and look at him. Why?"

"N-Nothing."

That's exactly how he felt. Shit. That was the moment where he, Iwaizumi Hajime realized he was in love with Oikawa Tobio. Fuck.

But those feelings disappeared when he graduated from Junior High. He stopped seeing Tobio completely. Toruu never talked about him, not that he did anyway. And he never ever saw even glimpses of him at the Oikawa's. It was like he vanished. Until one evening at the Oikawa's house.

He was staying over, again. He was now 16. A second year at Aoba Johsai. He was eating dinner with Toruu and Mr and Mrs Oikawa. And yet again Tobio was nowhere to be found.

"Wheres Tobio?" Asked Mrs Oikawa. "He took his entrance exams today. He stayed over at Shouyou's." Explained Mr Oikawa. "Oh! Which school is he enrolling into?" Asked Toruu. Hajime really, really hoped that he would come to Seijoh. But his hopes were crushed when Mr Oikawa said- "Karasuno." "Hah?! Why?! It's not even a powerhouse anymore! Why couldn't he just come to Seijoh?" Whined Toruu. 'Yeah, why couldn't he?' Though Hajime. "Now, now Toruu that's your brothers choice. He's fourteen and quite capable of making his own decisions and he isn't reckless so he must've had his reasons." Said Mrs Oikawa.

Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno.

He had faced Tobio three times in his entire High School career. But not once. Not even once did either of them acknowledge each other on the court. They never saw each other off the court. They never talked, shared eye contact, nothing. Nothing. And so, their feelings disappeared. Just like that, they were gone.

Yet again Hajime and Toruu had gotten into the same college. And Toruu met someone, his name was Kuroo Tetsuro and he was different from the people Toruu had been in relationships with. Hajime was happy for his best friend.

Now, the second year in High School. Tobio spent less time practising and more time at home. Due to his parent's demand. And was informed that Toruu was coming home with his boyfriend for winter break. It had always been 'Toruu is coming home with his friend Hajime' but I guess this was okay. It's not like Tobio wanted to see Hajime or anything. Nope totally not.

But this was weird. Tobio knew Toruu had been through dozens of relationships over the years. But he had never brought any home. So this boy was different. He was glad Toruu had found his 'Someone'.

A day after Toruu had returned. Tobio was hanging out with him and Tetsuro. And somewhere in-between Toruu's babbling. Hajime had come up. Toruu looked over to Tobio and realized something. After excusing himself and his little brother, he dragged him to the hallway and said. "You like Hajime." Tobio stiffened and his face turned red. "For how long?" Asked Toruu. "I-I found in my first year of Junior High." Lied Tobio. He couldn't tell his brother he'd been in love with his childhood best friend ever since he was seven! Hell no! "Baka! Couldn't you tell me earlier?! It's been more than five years! God Tobio!" Exclaimed Toruu. "I-I'm sorry! I'll tell him, maybe but just don't tell him for me!" Said Tobio. "I won't but tell him as soon as possible." Warned Toruu.

Iwaizumi Hajime (20) 2nd Year College Student. "Oi! Hajime! C'mere for a second!" Said Toruu, from the other room. Toruu was extremely observant so he found out about Hajime being in love with Tobio after he returned home from winter break. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't ship it. "Yeah?" Said Hajime, walking into the living room. "You mind coming over for a few days? Mom and dad wanna see you? Plus, Tobio will be there~." He said, wiggling eyebrows. Hajime turned red. "F-fine." 

Hajime and Toruu got to the Oikawa's and there he was, in all his glory. Tobio. He and Hajime made eye contact and Tobio smiled, small but it was absolutely mesmerizing. He was handsome and taller than Hajime. Hajime was not ready for Tobio looking this fine. He leaned to Toruu's side and whispered "What the fuck? How the fuck is he so hot? What happened?!" Toruu looked at him and deadpanned "I'd appreciate if you didn't whisper how hot you think my brother is. I mean- If you wanna fuck him, go for it." Toruu walked away to his room. And that just left him and Tobio there, they weren't that far from each other, one step and Hajime would be a foot away from his face. "S-So, how you bee-" Hajime tried to initiate small talk but stopped immediately when Tobio ran to him and pressed his lips to the others. It lasted for 5 seconds (the best five of Hajime's life) until Tobio pulled away "I-I'm sorry! I-I just... I-" But he was cut off by Hajime caressing his face and putting his lips to Tobio's "Its okay." Hajime said. 

Tobio chuckled "I've been wanting to do that for an absurdly long time."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was literal trash :') It's inspired by a lil' Tumblr prompt!  
> Have a nice day/night/evening! Goodbye <3


End file.
